<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the court of the clouds | haikyuu!! by newtastical</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637138">the court of the clouds | haikyuu!!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtastical/pseuds/newtastical'>newtastical</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Development, Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio Friendship, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama Tobio-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29637138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/newtastical/pseuds/newtastical</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a shortish piece focusing on kageyama's character development from middle to high school in season 1 and his relationship with hinata.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the court of the clouds | haikyuu!!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you are the king of the court.<br/>
you sit in your castle in the clouds<br/>
throwing tosses down<br/>
into the world below.<br/>
you sit alone<br/>
in your castle in the clouds<br/>
waiting for the people<br/>
to finish climbing the stairs<br/>
to reach you.<br/>
as you toss and toss<br/>
you build you castle<br/>
higher and higher<br/>
into the clouds.<br/>
and the staircase gets<br/>
longer<br/>
and longer<br/>
and longer<br/>
and the people struggle<br/>
to reach the top.<br/>
"climb the stairs!"<br/>
you yell down to them<br/>
watching the specks below you.<br/>
you are so high in the clouds<br/>
you cannot see<br/>
the staircase getting longer and longer<br/>
or the anger in the climbers' eyes.</p><p>you throw your tosses down at the people.<br/>
they do not chase after them<br/>
they only stand on the staircase<br/>
and stare<br/>
as the balls fall down<br/>
to the dirt below.<br/>
why have they not climbed the stairs?<br/>
why do they not chase after your tosses?</p><p>the stairs are empty.<br/>
you are by yourself in your castle<br/>
they heavy weight of the crown<br/>
sitting solely on your head.<br/>
you will have to rule<br/>
the court of the clouds<br/>
alone.</p><p>then comes the boy.<br/>
the boy is dressed in rags<br/>
and covered in dirt.<br/>
he tells you he will meet you<br/>
on the court in the clouds.<br/>
you laugh bitterly.<br/>
no one is able to climb the stairs<br/>
to get to your castle.<br/>
no one even tried.</p><p>the boy puts his feet on the stairs<br/>
and begins to climb.<br/>
but you are used to living in your castle alone.<br/>
you are used to the heavy weight of the crown<br/>
solely on your head.<br/>
you do not want the boy<br/>
to climb the stairs.<br/>
"you fool!<br/>
you cannot climb these stairs."<br/>
you call down to him.<br/>
"men stronger then you cannot climb these stairs<br/>
and you are just a boy."<br/>
the boy climbs faster.</p><p>you throw balls down<br/>
into the abyss beneath you.<br/>
surely that will stop him!<br/>
he will be like the rest<br/>
and stop climbing.<br/>
but he chases after them<br/>
sending each one back<br/>
to the court of the clouds<br/>
then continues<br/>
to climb.<br/>
for days the boy climbs<br/>
if the staircase gets longer<br/>
he does not seem to notice.<br/>
he ventures off the stairs<br/>
to chase after the balls you send him<br/>
but he always comes back<br/>
and climbs<br/>
and climbs<br/>
and climbs.<br/>
the boy will not quit.</p><p>"why do you continue to climb?"<br/>
you shout down the staircase.<br/>
the boy looks up from his feet.<br/>
"because i want to reach the kingdom of the clouds."</p><p>his answer is so on the spot<br/>
his tone so matter-of-fact.<br/>
he wants to reach the kingdom of the clouds?<br/>
you think to yourself.<br/>
you laugh<br/>
and throw a toss<br/>
not down into the world below<br/>
or onto the staircase<br/>
but next to you<br/>
in the court of the clouds<br/>
as if to say<br/>
"come and get it!"</p><p>the boy sees the toss<br/>
and jumps.</p><p>he jumps up into the kingdom of the clouds<br/>
and over the rest of the staircase<br/>
smacking the ball<br/>
into the world below<br/>
his feet landing on the court above<br/>
with a satisfying slam.</p><p>you stare at the boy in surprise<br/>
as he thanks you.<br/>
"i could not reach the court of the clouds<br/>
without your toss."<br/>
he says.<br/>
and you realize<br/>
he would have kept climbing<br/>
until you tossed the ball.</p><p>the boy smiles<br/>
and it lights up the castle.<br/>
in the kingdom of the clouds,<br/>
the boy is the sun.<br/>
he takes the crown off your head<br/>
and tosses it aside.<br/>
"my crown!" you cry.<br/>
but the boy just laughs.<br/>
"what is the point of a crown in this kingdom,"<br/>
he asks<br/>
"if it only weighs you down?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first time using ao3, so sorry if the formatting is off</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>